


Cat fight

by Blanche483



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's really hard to write a fanfiction with actual real people and not just fictional characters. Because with real celebs you can't just make a completely alternative universe. Once you do that, it's almost like they are fictional characters. This was so hard to write...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat fight

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to write a fanfiction with actual real people and not just fictional characters. Because with real celebs you can't just make a completely alternative universe. Once you do that, it's almost like they are fictional characters. This was so hard to write...

 

Laughter. Distant car horn. Goodbyes before weekend. The parking lot with crew's caravans was dark and quiet as it was almost 11pm and almost everyone from the set left to their homes or hotel rooms. Except for few young men who were just having a 'party' in a caravan belonging to one of them. Will's RV was now occupied by him and his two best friends, Thomas and Dylan.

  
"Maaaan, Lee just texted me he can't make it. Apparently his bubble bath is more important than his friends." Will sniggered and chucked his phone on small sofa where Thomas and Dylan sat.

  
"Do we have any more beer? I can't drink this American shit anymore." Thomas dropped an empty bottle under the sofa. Dylan yawned and shook his head as he opened himself another bottle.

  
"Don't like? Don't drink. More for meeeee!" Laughed Dylan who was already wobbling around like child who just left a fast spinning Merry-go-around. Thomas leaned for a pack of wine gums his mom send him few days ago, offering Will and Dylan a piece. "Want some? Don't take the purple ones, these are my favourite." Smirked Thomas. Dylan grabbed a handfull of sweets and chuckled. "Looks like today's not your lucky day." he laughed again, showing him four purple gums in his palm.

  
"Guess not." answered Thomas bitterly.

  
Few hours ago he and Dylan shot the scene where Newt explains about the Maze and Grievers. They had to film it at least ten times because Dylan couldn't stop himself from laughing. It all started when the director joked about how they look like a romantic couple who share cute moment by the fire, and that the only thing missing is a kiss. After that few other members of the cast started shouting 'Chicken, chicken, chicken!' which is the popular game. Two people lean close together and try to kiss. The one who pulls away or starts laughing is the chicken. Of course for Dylan it was fun and he ended up being the chicken two times as he couldn't stop laughing. Thomas laughed too but his mood went rapidly down, as if someone poured cold water all over him. He didn't know what happened and his mind was spinning, making him out of focus for the rest of the day. No, today really isn't his lucky day.

  
Will kicked his shin. "Hey, can't you hear me? We have to move him to the other room, I hate snoring people." Will looked at the person with plaid shirt next to Thomas.

  
Dylan was completely wasted. He fell asleep in the middle of Thomas's daydreaming so Thomas didn't even notice how his friend slowly slid from the sofa on the floor where he started snoring loudly, small stream of drool falling on the black carpet.

  
"Whoa, okay. You grab the legs."

  
Together they shifted Dylan on the bottom bunk, covering him with blanket. "I don't get it, you're the only one who has triple bunk bed and yet you have the whole caravan for yourself! You have three rooms, bathroom with toilet, separated! Man I don't even have a shucking telly." Thomas groaned when Will closed the door and sat back on the sofa.

  
"I asked for it, I knew there will be a sleepover some day. Altough I kinda hoped Kaya would be here. By the way, we're not on the set anymore, you can drop off all that shuck and shank stuff."

  
Thomas laughed and put his legs on the sofa, stretching his arms and upper body. He reached for vodka and drank straight from the bottle. "Yeah...not on the set anymore." he muttered, his gaze fixed on the bottle in his hand. "Not anymore."

  
Will sighed. "Just let it go mate. He's not gay."

  
Thomas dropped the bottle. "I don't know whatchya talking about." He suddenly felt tightness in his stomach and his heartbeat raised up.

  
"Sure you do. I'm not an idiot and I'm certainly not blind as the rest of the people. You were disappointed when he pulled away. I know you wanted him to do it. You wanted him to kiss you..." Will whispered the last sentence and picked up the bottle from the floor where it left a big wet stain. Thomas looked up. "You must not tell anyone about this. Especially not him, i don't want to lose a friend." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around his own knees. Curled into small ball he looked almost like a child again. Will smiled.

  
"I won't. But I thought we are friends too. That we tell each other everything. You didn't tell me you are gay. I mean, you have Isabella."

  
"I'm not gay. And I'm perfectly aware I have a girlfriend, thanks for the newslash. I don't know what happened...it just...I've never....I just feel with him...good. Like with you...only...bit more...uh..."

  
"Intimate?"

  
"Yeah. Sometimes when you're not with us, we together sit in my caravan and we watch Netflix while he ruffles my hair and I usually fall asleep first and he let me sleep with my head on his lap. He won't move, he just let me sleep. I feel happy when he smiles at me...Something inside me moves everytime he accidentaly touches me...I...I just don't know what to do..."

  
Thomas burried his face in the pillow. Will immediatelly sat next to him, slowly stroking his back as he tried to comfort him. "Sometimes heart does stuff mind can't explain. I like Kaya...I told her, and...she told me she likes me too. But we both know it would never work out...we are both in relationship and...I can't cheat on my boo. I'm a good boy. Same as you. But... I think you should tell him. Honesty is sometimes the best thing. And friends shouldn't have secrets. Maybe he will tell you to piss off or maybe he will never talk to you again-" "Thanks." "-but maybe he will tell you he likes you too. You never know. Maybe he pulled away because he was scared inside..."

  
Thomas sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "I can't. I can't do this to him. To bella. To me. I can't tell Dylan-"

  
"Tell me what?" yawned named man as he opened the door. "Sorry I dozed off. I think I better go to my own bed...You coming? Your caravan is next to mine."

  
Thomas gulped. How much did Dylan hear? "Okay...night, Will." he hugged his friend and nervously smiled before leaving the RV.

  
Together they walked in darkness as the lamps didn't work and all of the other RVs' occupants were already asleep. Dylan's caravan was closer, Thomas's was parked right behind him. "Well...goodnight." Thomas shrugged and waved his hand. What happened next completely shocked him because Dylan grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Slamming his back on the metal Thomas gasped at Dylan's sudden mood swing. Brunet was leaning closer and Thomas could smell alcohol from his breath. Beer and vodka. Uh.

  
"Don't." he whispered when Dylan leaned closer. He slowly slipped out of his reach and run in to the night. Dylan frowned. "Isn't that what you wanted? Huh?" "Fuck you Dylan!" Thomas screamed back. Only now he realized his jacket stayed in Will's, now with black windows, RV. And in the jacket were keys to his own. "Fuck."

  
Thomas sat on the metal steps and took pack of cigs out of his jeans. "Those things are going to kill you."

  
Thomas rolled his eyes and let a smokey cloud escape his lips as Dylan sat next to him. "Go away." Dylan chuckled and shook his head. "Nope." "GO AWAY Dylan." Thomas raised his voice. He felt humiliated and even a little betrayed because of how Dylan pretended he didn't hear anything and then suddenly outside...action. "Care to join me in my RV?"

  
"No thanks."

  
"You can't be here all night, you'll get sick and the staff will kill you. Come on..." Dylan grinned and stood up, almost falling over. Thomas sighed as he stepped on a cigarette butt and supported his friend. "You're disgusting when you're drunk. And you act like complete arse."

  
Dylan managed to fit the key in the keyhole on fourt try, leaving long scratches on the metal door. When they finally got inside Thomas locked the door, closed the blinds on all windows and turned on the light. Dylan was already on his bed with legs dangling off the edge when Thomas turned around and sat on the small sofa. He shifted himself on the side, his back turned on the other boy in the room. Dylan sighed and his bed creaked as he stood up on his jelly-like legs. With few heavy steps he reached Thomas and shook with him by shoulder. "Hey, come to bed. We will fit both, the sofa is shit. Come on." he pulled on Thomas's arm and accidentally he chucked him on the floor. "Whoops, sorry."

  
Thomas cursed and sat on the bed next to Dylan who was currently trying to take his shirt off. When he finally managed to leave all his clothes on the floor, without the underwear of course, he bumped his hand into Thomas's shoulder.

  
"You're going to sleep dressed and with shoes Thomas? Let me help you." Dylan mumbled and get really close to Thomas, hand sliding down. His fingers found the belt buckle...

  
\---

  
"Why are you acting like nothing happened? Thomas. Hey, Thomas!" Dylan raised voice as the blonde rushed past him.

  
It's been a week from the drunk sleepover and besides shooting scenes where they had to talk as Tommy and Newt, Dylan was being ignored by Thomas. Thomas didn't try to avoid him, he just ignored him and anything he did. Everytime Dylan opened his mouth, Thomas's ears magically turned into mute mode. It was better than talking about what happened, Thomas was already thinking about it every minute, even in his sleep. How his body slammed on the bed. How Dylan's lips kissed him so passionatelly. How his skin reacted to touch of Dylan's hands and tongue. How he moaned when he came as Dylan fucked him hard. How he left before sun even had a chance to rise...

  
"Leave me the fuck alone." Thomas snarled, trying to release his arm from Dylan's grip. "Let me go Dylan." "Why won't you talk to me Thomas? What did I do wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it. Let go. Will is watching us." Thomas muttered, anger in his voice. "So what? He knows anyway. I told him because-"

  
Dylan's words were interrupted when Thomas punched him in the face. Not just slap, but proper punch. Fist slammed into his jaw, leaving it bruised and the swelling started so quickly, even before Thomas showed him on the ground. Dylan tried to shook him off but Thomas was full of anger and temporary hate.Dylan groaned as the blonde kicked him, scratched his face and smashed his head on the concrete. Finally Will and Lee pulled growling boy away, Will looked over his shoulder to see Dylan with blood on his face, clutching his chest. He managed to stand up when people rushed towards him, staring at him, whispering. Someone took a picture, some paparazzi, but he was quickly shouted at, driven out by security. Kaya took Dylan to her caravan while Will and Lee dragged defiant boy out of sight.

  
"Calm down mate! Au, he bit me!" Lee groaned and Thomas slipped out of his arms, falling on his back. Quickly he stood up, feeling all dizzy. "Come on...come here..." Will sighed as he pulled Thomas into hug, tightly wrapping his arms around blonde's back.

  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Lee gestured his confusion, shooking head furiously. Will just moved his lips in silent 'Not now.' and Lee gave him thumbs up as he left, leaving them alone.

  
"Look, I'm sorry that Dylan-"

  
"Will, don't. I don't want to hear it."

  
"Okay then. Let's go." Will beckoned, his arm still holding on Thomas's shoulder as he guided him to his RV. When he locked the door and pushed Thomas on the sofa, he gently pat his cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Will smiled and brought a small bowl of water as well as a first-aid kit. Thomas just now noticed that the knuckles on his hands were bruised, skin scratched off, his nails jagged with pieces of hair, skin and dirt underneath. The sight of it twisted his stomach and he began to shake nervously. "Oh god...what have I done." "It's gonna be okay. You can sleep here tonight if you want...We have five days off anyway." Will tried to smile and proceed to wash those bruised hands. When the water washed out all the dirt, desinfection stung agressively and Thomas twitched. "Sorry." whispered Will and softly blew on the wounds to dry them. Small strip of gauze covered the knuckles and Will put the kit back in the bathroom.

  
"I can't believe he told you that we...I hate him so much..." Thomas sighed, staring at the floor.

  
"You don't hate him." Will shook his head as he straightened corners of a duvet on the upper bunk. Thomas raised his head.

  
"What?"

  
"You don't hate him."

  
"I do."

  
"You don't hate him. You love him. And what you just feel is not hate, but betrayal. He betrayed you by telling me this secret of yours. And you only hate that feeling, you hate the betrayal of your trust, because of the delicacy of it. You and him shared intimate moment and he shared it with me even though he shouldn't. I'm sorry that it happened but...he felt a bit betrayed too. I'm not on his side, don't think that, but neither I'm on yours. Dylan has feelings too, you know? And he came to me right in the morning, looking for you. You weren't in your RV, you weren't with Lee and you weren't even with me. You just disappeared and he felt sad. He wanted to talk about what happened, and when you finally came to set, you ignored him. Everybody noticed, people are asking what happened. I always say I don't know, because it's non of their business but you two better start acting up like adults, whether you want it or not, we still have a lot to shoot and you have to talk, or it will affect all of us. I hate to see my friends I care about the most, fighting or not talking. It makes me sad as well." Will sighed and sat next to Thomas.

  
"Now, in the bathroom under the sink are towels and spare toothbrushes, go take a shower, brush your teeth. There are rubber gloves in the first aid kit, use them so you won't hurt your hands even more. When you finish, put this on. You will swim in that but it's better than nothing. I'll make hot cocoa, it's better than alcohol, if you want something to calm your nerves. Go, go."

  
"Yes mom." muttered Thomas and slowly he dragged himself to the bathroom. When the door closed, Will sighed and changed his clothes as well, he already showered an hour ago, before the big cat fight. Thomas came out of the shower ten minutes later, and as Will said, the sweatpants and shirt were bigger than his normal size.

  
"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." Will smiled, handing over the steaming mug. As Thomas slowly sipped the hot liquid, Will stood behind him with a towel, gently drying his hair.

"Thank you." Thomas whispered. Quickly he emptied the mug and yawned, climbing the ladder. "You really are a good friend Will." he smiled and he fell asleep as soon as his face touched the pillow.

  
\---

  
Someone was gently stroking his face with one finger, avoiding the bruises. Finger slid lower until it touched his ripped lower lip. Thomas hissed and slowly opened his eyes. "You."

  
"You..." repeated Thomas, sadness reflecting in his puffed red eyes. Dylan could tell he was crying. "I'm sorry..." he sighed as he looked at Dylan's beaten face. He had rip on the lip, bruised jaw and black eye, purple bruise started to appear on his cheek. Thomas could even see long scratches on dylan's neck where he dragged his fingernails. To his surprise, Dylan smiled.

  
"I shouldn't have tell him. I'm sorry Thomas. You left and then ignored me and...I didn't know what to think. I still don't know what to think. Why did you leave?" Dylan tried to sit up but throbing ache in his abdomen wouldn't let him move so he stayed on his side, his head supported by hard pillow.

  
Thomas bit his lip. "Because I felt like a slut. I cheated on Isabella. With you. And...I liked it. But...you were drunk, really drunk and I thought you would kick me out of your bed as soon as you wake up, saying it was a mistake. Which...maybe was."

  
"It wasn't a mistake. And I would never kick you out. But I'm confused, because...I literally had sex with a dude. With my friend. With you. It felt so good, on emotional side. And on physical too."

  
Thomas chuckled, blushing. "Yeah, it did...even that I felt sore for another two days. And...that morning...when I stood up...you were dripping out of me..." he layed next to Dylan. Dylan smiled again, gently kissing Thomas on the lips. "I'm sorry you cheated on your girlfriend..." "She's not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up. i told her it was because I wouldn't have time for her at all, that I don't want to make her unhappy when I'm so far away all the time. She said she knew I will say something like that...she was actually happy that...I'm not a coward, that I told her...So, now I'm alone. Single." he sighed and closed his eyes just for a minute.

  
"You're not single. You have the hottest boyfriend on the set." Dylan kissed him on the lips.


End file.
